Lies
by Huntress of Night
Summary: Dave and Krystal's first encounter R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

Everyone held their breath both backstage and in the audience as Triple H got ready to Pedigree Raw's newest Diva, Krystal

Everyone held their breath both backstage and in the audience as Triple H got ready to Pedigree Raw's newest Diva, Krystal.

"He isn't going to do what I think he's about to do!" JR screamed.

"Triple H don't do that to the puppies!" King screamed over JR.

Triple H grinned to Ric Flair, who gave him the thumbs up.

_What did I do?_ Krystal thought frantically._ Why won't anyone come and help me!_ Triple H successfully Pedigreed Krystal onto the mat and stood over her unconscious body and said, "Next time when I tell you to do something, you do it. You don't say no to Evolution." H and Flair got out the ring and walked backstage.

"Someone get her some help!" JR screamed.

Krystal was barely breathing when the EMT's got to the ring. Krystal woke up backstage surrounded by EMT's. Krystal's head was killing her and her vision was blurred.

"Can you hear me?" one of the EMT's asked her. The EMT sounded far away and there was a ringing in her ears.

She managed to mumble, "Yes." "Okay, do you remember what happened?" "Y...yes I remember what happened." Krystal mumbled, trying to get the ringing in her ears to stop. "Can you sit up for me?" the EMT asked. Krystal sat up and held her head.

"Do you need to lie back down?" Krystal shook her head gingerly. "I think I'll be fine." Krystal said, standing up and swaying dangerously. The EMT tried to help her sit back down and Krystal fought with him until he let go. Krystal stumbled away, leaning against the wall for support.

"Dave! Dave you should have been out there! It was awesome!" Hunter said, after he pushed the Evolution Locker room door open.

"What was awesome?" Dave asked, really not wanting to know. "Okay...Okay. Me and Flair was in the ring and that girl...uh...You know, the new one. What was her name?...Anyway, I told her to give me a kiss and she said no...So you know what I did?" Hunter asked, laughing.

"What did you do?" Dave asked, getting sick listening to Hunter's story.

"I Pedigreed her and I told her when I say do something she does it. It was unbelievable! You should have been there. It was awesome wasn't it Ric?"

Ric nodded and said, "It was awesome Champ."

Dave didn't want to hear anymore. "So you Pedigreed some girl and now you're bragging about it?" Dave asked, becoming more and more disgusted.

Hunter nodded and said, "Well, yeah. Of course it was just so awesome!" Dave had heard more than enough. " I'm outta here." Dave said, walking out the door and mumbling to himself. "What's eating him?" Dave heard H ask Flair.

Dave was walking away from the Evolution locker room, when he saw Krystal stumbling along the hallway. Dave ran over to her. "Are you okay?" he asked, trying to help her. Krystal looked up at Dave, anger filling her blue eyes. "You're one...one of them...leave me alone!"

Krystal yelled, continuing to walk/stumble down the hall. Dave looked after her, confused._ What did she mean I'm one of them? One of who?_ Dave thought, confused still. "Did I do something wrong?" Dave asked himself out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

--One week later--

--One week later--

"Well, how did it feel getting Pedigreed?" Trish asked, mockingly from across the locker room.

"Leave Krystal alone Trish." Stacy said, putting an arm around Krystal. Krystal shrugged Stacy's arm off. _Trish is never going to let me live that down._, Krystal thought, blinking back tears. "You know Trish that black eye really pulls your look together." Krystal shot back at Trish. Trish shot her that, "I'm going to kill you when you least expect it" look. "Sure you will Trish...but do you want to borrow some congealer for that hideous thing...oh...my bad that's your face isn't it?" Krystal shot at her, a smirk playing on her lips. Trish scoffed and said, "Enjoy living while you can, because when you step in that ring with.._Me_..You will not be walking out alive. Maybe you should quit while you still have a head."

Krystal rolled her eyes and said," Sure...promises, promises." Trish walked past her and went out the door. One by one the Divas left the locker room until Christy and Krystal were left.

"I'm sorry that that happened to you Krystal." Christy said, looking up from the magazine she was reading. "Thank you Christy. Maybe I should have just listened to him..." Krystal trailed off, blinking back tears. "No! You did the right thing! If being in this business will teach you anything, it's don't listen to that scum bag Triple H." Christy, by this time had thrown the magazine on the floor and was standing up. "Or those dirt bags Flair and Batista." Krystal nodded and slumped down on the bench and looked down.

The memories of Triple H Pedigreeing her were still fresh in her mind.

"You're still thinking about it aren't you?" Christy asked, walking over to Krystal and rubbed her back sympathetically. Krystal looked up at Christy, eyes full of tears. "I just want to know what I did." Krystal cried. "You just stood up and didn't listen to Triple H's tirade." Christy said, still rubbing her back. Krystal stopped crying and stood up. "I need some air. See yaw Christy." Krystal said, walking out the door. "I hope she doesn't go and get into trouble" Christy said, biting her lip a little.

Krystal walked the halls and got hugs from all the superstars like Christian, Jericho, Randy, Hurricane, Benoit, Eugene and even Eric Bischoff. Krystal was walking down what she thought was a deserted hallway and she stopped. She leaned against the wall and cried. Dave had followed Krystal down the hallway.

But she didn't know he was there. He watched her cry from around a corner. All of a sudden, Krystal stopped crying and started talking to herself. "Maybe Trish was right. Maybe I should quit. And Christy was right about Evolution. They aren't anything but lousy excuses for men. Especially Triple H and Flair." Dave listened wordlessly, feeling smaller by the second.

Half of Dave wanted to hold Krystal in his arms and tell her everything would be okay and half of him wanted hears what else she had to say. Dave fought himself to stay put.

Krystal had stopped talking and had her head against the wall and had her eyes closed. Dave crept over to her and put a hand on her shoulder and asked, "Are you alright?" Krystal jumped and screamed. Dave wasn't sure if she screamed from the deepness of his voice or his just being there. Krystal looked at Dave and coldly said, "What do you want?"

Dave flinched at the sudden coldness of her voice. "I...I...I heard and saw you crying so I came over to see if everything was okay." Dave said, taking his massive hand off of Krystal's shoulder. "I'm fine okay?" Krystal said, walking away.

"What did I do wrong this time?" Dave asked himself.

--Two days later--

Dave couldn't forget the look on Krystal's face as she called Evolution lousy excuses for men. Dave couldn't believe that Christy said that about them. Were they really that bad? Dave tried to pull his attention from that to the weights he was lifting. H walked in and looked at Dave.

"Dave! I've been looking for you. Where you been?" Hunter asked, looking at him. "Hunter? What would you say if I told you I heard someone say that Evolution was just lousy excuses for men?" Dave asked, sitting the weights down next to him.

Hunter looked at him like he was crazy. "I'd probably laugh at whoever said that cuz everyone knows that's not true...at least it's not since we got rid of Orton." Hunter said, looking at himself in the mirror.

"Why do you ask?" Hunter asked, looking back at Dave. "Uh...No reason..." Dave said, lying through his teeth.

"Well, me and Flair are heading to the club later...you coming?" Hunter asked, picking up the weights. "No...I think I need a little time to myself." Dave said, staring off into space. Hunter dropped the weights next to Dave and looked at him, "You're kidding right? It's no fun without you, man." Hunter said, practically begging Dave to go along with him and Flair.

"Well, I've got other things that need to take care of okay?" Dave said, standing up. Hunter just shrugged at Dave and walked out the room. Dave grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off of his face and chest and walked out the room.

Krystal was standing in the empty ring in the middle of the empty arena and sighed. She felt the searing pain she felt when Hunter Pedigreed her. Fresh tears welled up in her eyes. "No, not now...that was then...get over it Krystal...he pedigreed you and there's nothing you can do about it. It's done and over with." Krystal said, her voice echoing around the empty arena.

Dave was walking to the ring, when he saw Krystal standing there. "Hey." Dave said, getting into the ring with Krystal. Krystal looked at Dave. "You just don't get it do you? I don't want you around me!" Krystal shouted at Dave.

Dave was tired of not knowing why Krystal was mad at him. He grabbed her wrists and looked at her, his brown eyes full of concern. "Why are you mad at me? What did I do?" Dave asked, his deep voice shaking. "I'm mad at you because you associate with Triple H and you saw what he did to me!" Krystal said, pulling away from him. "No, I didn't see what he did. What did he do?" Dave asked, loosening his grip on Krystal's wrists. "He...he pedigreed me okay?" Krystal answered, crying.

Dave looked at Krystal and pulled her into a hug and let her cry. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I wish I could tell you Hunter's not always that bad, but I can't." Dave whispered, still holding her close to him.

Krystal cried for 10 minutes and Dave held her for those 10 minutes.

Krystal couldn't believe how sensitive Dave really was.

From watching him wrestle, Krystal thought that he was an unthinking, uncaring, insensitive...well…jerk. But she was wrong. This Dave was kind, sensitive and caring.

Krystal sniffed a few times to let Dave know that she was okay and was done crying. Dave looked down at her, his brown eyes shining with tears and smiled at her. "You okay?" he asked, letting go of Krystal.

She nodded and looked up and smiled at Dave.

Dave took his thumb and wiped the tears from under Krystal's eyes. "Are you still mad at me?" Dave asked, looking at Krystal. Krystal shook her head and looked away. "Sorry." Krystal said, looking back up at Dave. "It's alright." Dave said, planting a small kiss on Krystal's lips.

Dave got out of the ring and walked backstage. Krystal stood in the ring, staring after Dave. Krystal put her hands on her lips, wishing they'd stop tingling.


	3. Chapter 3

--One Week Later--

--One Week Later--

Krystal came out in her silky blue dress holding her mic.

"Two weeks ago, in this very ring I experienced the most excruciating pain I've ever felt in my life. For those who didn't see it..." Krystal trailed, directing everyone's attention to the titantron. After the clip was shown, Krystal paused to let the audience boo.

"Yes, I know it looked painful. But it wasn't enough to take me out of action and I'd like a certain person, and he knows who he is, come out here and face me like the 'big strong man' he is."

Krystal said, staring at the ramp that led from backstage.

As soon as Krystal had gotten her last word out, Triple H's music came on. Then, walking down the ramp and sneering, Triple H and the rest of Evolution came out.

Dave and Flair stood outside the ring while Hunter went and got a mic. "Haven't you had enough?" Hunter asked, after getting the ring with Krystal.

"Didn't you learn anything from the beating I gave you two weeks ago?" Hunter continued. "Yeah, I did learn one thing." Krystal said, looking Hunter dead in the eye. "And what was that?" Hunter asked, mockingly. "I learned that you're nothing but a lousy, poor excuse for a scumbag who has to rely on others to get things done." Krystal said, not taking her eyes off of H and smirking.

"Oh you hurt my feelings so much..." H said, sarcastically and laughing.

Krystal looked at Dave to see he was laughing too and so was Flair. But she didn't care that Flair was laughing...but she did care that Dave was laughing.

Did he really think that was funny? Krystal felt fresh tears welling up in her eyes again. _No...Don't let H see you cry...he'll use that to his advantage..._Krystal thought, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Awwww...Did I make the little baby cry?" H said, laughing still.

Krystal felt a white-hot wave of hatred well up in her. Krystal slapped H across his face and set him up for his own move, the Pedigree.

"Oh my god! Looks like she's about to go for the Pedigree! "JR cried. "I don't think Evolution's gonna let her. Look!" King cried.

Dave and Flair got in the ring and ran toward Krystal and H.

Krystal let go of H and got out the ring and hurried backstage with Flair and Dave at her heels.

She ran to the Diva locker room and banged on the door for someone to let her in.

Christy opened the door and asked Krystal what's wrong. Krystal was breathless and just pointed to the door and as she was pointing to the door, there was a loud _BANG!_ against it.

Krystal screamed and ran to the showers and told Christy that if anyone asked, she wasn't there. Christy agreed and went to the door. "Uh...Who is it?" Christy asked as sweetly as possible. "Just open the door!" a voice said on the other side. "Uh...I'm not dressed so I can't open it." Christy lied.

"Fine...you're not going to open it?" the voice said.

"No, because I'm not dressed!" Christy said. "Stop lying I know she's in there!" the voice yelled. that was followed by several loud _BANG!_'s Christy leaned against the door.

After the last _Bang! _Christy was thrown away from the door, onto the bench.

Triple H and Evolution stood in the doorway of the Diva locker room. "What are you doing in here? This is the _Diva _locker room!" Christy yelled at H.

"Shut up and mind your business. Are you sure she came in here Flair?" H said, walking in and knocking things over and looking under and behind everything.

When H got near the showers, Christy began to worry.

"H, listen, I don't know who you're talking about but nobody's here but me." Christy said, walking in front of H, blocking the stall where Krystal was hiding.

"If nobody's here but you let me look in the stall. If no one's here than me and Evolution will leave and forget about it...but if you're lying..." H said, leaving the rest to Christy's imagination. Christy's look of slight terror turned to complete horror when H looked in the stall and saw Krystal there. H reached out and wrapped his hand around Krystal neck and lifted her off the ground.

"How dare you smack me! YOU DO NOT SMACK _**THE GAME **_AND GET AWAY WITH IT!" H bellowed as he was about to slam her against a wall. "H, if I were you I'd let Krystal go." Krystal heard Christy say. Why did she sound far away and breathless? Krystal managed to peek over H's shoulder and see Benoit, Jericho Michaels, and Randy.

"And if I don't?" H said, without turning around. "I suggest you put the girl down." Benoit said, cracking his knuckles. "Benoit..."H growled, throwing Krystal to the ground. Randy, Jericho and Michaels rushed over to Krystal to see if she was alright. "So, what you're telling me by this little show that you pick of innocent Divas?" Benoit asked. After their little spat, Benoit went looking for Randy, Jericho and Michaels (who took Krystal to the EMT's,who ultimately took her to the hospital).

--Later that night--

Dave tossed and turned in his sleep.

What was the matter with him? Why couldn't he sleep? Then he saw Krystal face in his mind, lighting up after he kissed her a week ago. Why was he thinking about her? He didn't like her...at least he thought he didn't...Oh well...It was probably nothing.

Dave laid back on his pillow and closed his eyes. Then he saw her face again. He sat upright and looked around for his phone. Once he found his phone, he dialed H's number.

"...Hello?" H's voice sounding groggy. "Hunter? I can't sleep...I keep thinking about...um...actually I don't know her name but I keep thinking about and I can't sleep." Dave said, laying back down and running his hand through his hair.

"...Dave? Can we talk about this in the morning? I'm tired and...I have a really bad headache." H said, yawning into the phone. "Sure...sorry for waking you up...so...later..." Dave said. "...Sure..."H said, yawning loudly and hanging up the phone. "I remember her but I don't remember her name…" Dave mumbled to himself. "Why didn't I help her? Why didn't I?"

Dave asked himself over and over until he finally drifted off to sleep.

-- The Next Morning--

Dave was sluggish about doing...everything.

He was sluggish getting up and into the shower. And getting down to breakfast. When Dave did get to breakfast, he didn't talk to anyone. He barely mumbled " 'Morning" to H. "What's wrong Dave? You called me last night told me you wanted to talk about some chick and now you can hardly say two words. What's wrong?" H asked, sipping his coffee.

Dave just shrugged, mumbled and shook his head. Flair sat next to Dave and looked at him. "Dave, man, you look awful. What time did you get to sleep?" Flair asked, looking at The Animal with great concern. "I went to sleep same time as I always do.2:30." Dave said, just a little agitated. "What are you snapping at us for? We just wanna know if something wrong so we can help." H said, swallowing the last drop of coffee in his cup. "H? Do you know what happened to that girl you threw last night?" Dave asked out of the blue.

"Krystal? No? Why? What do you care about her?" H said, still holding his cup. _Krystal! that's what her name is..._Dave thought. "I just wanna know." Dave said, looking into his cup of untouched coffee. "Why? She hangs around Orton and those other losers." H said, staring at Dave. "Are you alright Dave?" Flair asked. "I think I'm going go upstairs and lay down for a while. I don't feel so good." Dave said, standing up and pushing his chair under the table. H said something to Dave but he didn't hear it because he had been drowned out by the Divas' squealing and excited chatter. Dave went outside and pulled out his phone. Dave quickly dialed Randy's number. After it rang about 10 times, Dave finally hung up. Frustrated, he swore under his breath. Then his phone rang and it was Randy.

"Hello?" Dave said, looking around to see if H or Flair was coming. "Did you just call me?" Randy asked, sounding confused. "Yeah I did. Listen, I need you to tell me what happened to Krystal after last night." Dave said, quickly and quietly. "Well...I don't know...why are you so interested in Krystal. You weren't when you let H throw her." Randy said, obviously testing how far he could push Dave. "Seriously Randy...where is she?" Dave said, pleading with the 24 year old. "Well...I...suppose I could tell you...but then again...what have you ever done for Krystal...except cause her heartache." Randy said, still insisting upon testing Dave.

"Randy...I am dead serious..." Dave said, voice shaking. "Dave? You alright over there?" Randy asked. "Y-yeah...Could you just tell me where she is?" Dave asked, blinking back tears. "She's at the hospital and she's in room...321...hold on..." Randy said, sitting the phone down. "Yeah. 321. I'll be up there so…look for me when you get there." Randy said when he came back to the phone. "Alright...I'll be there in 20-25 minutes." Dave said, hanging up his phone.


End file.
